Capturing My Heart
by Junsuina Yume
Summary: Sakura, Meilin and Tomoyo are popular girls at school with not so normal lives. What happens when they are engaged to playboys/perves/heartless and are to get married in their 18 birthday? Will the boys capture their hearts or will they get a sad fairy tale ending? Magic Included. Rated T for some swearing and some pervertish moments in the future. S/S, T/E, M/?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello it me Pure Dream! I came up with the idea while reading " Hell Under one Roof". It's kinda the same idea but with 3 couples. It also has magic and cards . So on with the show! I do NOT own CCS. **

**㈚2CAPTURING ⭐MY HEART㇨9**

**IM ENGAGED!?**

" Sakura we are going to a dinner with the Daidoujii's and Rei's" said Fujitaki Kinomoto. He was tall, tanned, had brown hair and brown eyes with glasses and was a well known archeologist. He and his family lived in a mansion.

"Sakura you'll be very surprised" asured Nadeshiko Kinomoto. Nadeshiko had black hair that when reflected on any light would look dark grayish. She was also was tall it not too much, barely tanned skin and green or emerald is a well known model in Asia.

" Don't be late kaijuu" teased Touya Kinomoto. Touya had tanned skin,was as tall as his father, black hair and brown eyes. He was 21 and was about to get married to Kaho Mitzuki. He was one of the founders of a famous restaurant with his best friend Yukito Tsukishiro, who was going out with Nakuru Akizuki though they never met her.

" I'm NOT a kaijuu! Baka onii-chan!" Sakura Kinomoto said as she stepped on her brothers foot. Sakura had tanned skin, was 5'5'', had honey brown hair with emerald eyes. Sakura was going to turn 17 that day. She was one of the schools popular girls. Sakura wanted to study medicines like herbs and such. Her two best friends were Tomoyo Daidoujii and Meilin Rei. Sakura was not a normal girl as people thought. Other than having famous parents she possess magic. She has celestial magic or magic of the stars. She is in position of the Sakura Cards or Star Cards. Her two friend possed the Moon and Sun Cards. Her brother had the ability to see ghost, levitate object, telekinesis you name it but it was still weaker than Sakura's. After changing the cards she was told her father was half reincarnation of The Clow Reed creater of the Clow Cards. Sakura was master of Ceroberous and Yue both guardians of the Clow Cards. " Fine what time?" Sakura said

" At 7 but be back at 6" said Nadeshiko

" Bye mom. Bye dad. Bye onii-chan. I'm leaving to meet Meilin and Tomoyo-chan" Sakura said and left.

* * *

Daidoujii's residence

" Hello mom" Tomoyo said when she saw her mom coming back from the meeting. Tomoyo has porcelain-white skin and long, wavy, grayish-violet hair, shes as tall as Sakura and has amethyst eyes.

"Good morning darling. Oh before I forget we will have a dinner at the Kinomoto residence with the Rei's for a special announcement. Be back at 6 to get ready." Sonomi Daidoujii said. Sonomi is fairly tall, has a somewhat tan skin,violet eyes and short red-brown is head of the Daidoujii Toys co. Tomoyo's father had died when she was 6.

" Ok mom. Im off to meet Meilin and Sakura-chan." Tomoyo took her purse and left. Tomoyo was no normal girl. She had the Moon Cards thanks to Sakura. Tomoyo had been best friends with Sakura and Meilin since 3rd grade. When Sakura converted the Sakura or Star Cards she was to make a copy of the deck, half of the moon and the sun. Sakura was said to give these to people she trusted and gave the Moon Cards to Tomoyo along with the Moon key. Tomoyo wondered what the surprise was. •~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~••~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~••~•~•~••~~••~

Rei mansion

" Meilin may you please come" said a man who looked very strong. He was Kashikoi Rei but some called him Míngzhì his Chinese name(dont know Chinese gomene). He was tall, had tanned skin, red eyes and greyish black hair. He had a famous mixed martial arts school. His wife Hye In Rei had stayed to take care if her mother in Hong Kong.

"Ya dad,you wanted to speak with me" said Meilin. She had black raven hair, was as tall as her two friends, had barely tanned skin and ruby red eyes. Meilin was a prodigy student at her father's dojo. She along with her friends were popular. She was not omly a girl that knew mixed martial arts but possed some magic. A year after she transfered to Japan she helped Sakura capture the cards. After Sakura changed tge Star Cards she made a copy deviding those controled by the sun and those of the moon. Sakura gave Meilin the Sun Cards along with the Sun key.

" We will be going to dinner at the Kinomoto's along with the Daidoujii's. I want you home by 6. We will have an anouncement to make concerning you girls."

" Yes dad. Im off to meet Sakura and Tomoyo" Meilin said and left.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

" Hey Saku, Moyo you guys want to go to our _special_ place." Meilinasked

" Hai lets go Mei!" Sakura said eagerly. The girls went to a door that had a lock on it and began to chant.

" We three with the powers of the Sun, Stars and moon" as they chanted their magical circles came. A star in the middle with the sun and moon on the sides, a sun with a small moon on the side and a Moon with a small sun on the side. " we comand this lock to open the door to our sacrade place. We comand you!" The lock changed to one with three keys. They each placed their keys and opened the door. When they entered and closed the door Sakura took out her key.

" key that hides the power of the stars reveal your true form to me. I, Sakura, comand thee under our contract. Release!" Sakuras key turned to a wand and she tool out a card that said LOCK." Do not let anyone enter the room. LOCK!" A lock with wings flew into the lock. The girls spent some time in their 'sacred' place. It had three bedrooms, a living room, kitchen and a place for their training. The whole place was made of magic. One room had pink walls with some white outlines. In the dark the walls would look like the stars in the sky. She had a white closet. Her bed was a king size and the bed furniture was white. Meilin's room was red with gold. She had a golden colored closet and a bark brown colored bed. Tomoyos was purple with silver She had a large white closetoutlined with silver. Tomoyo had a dark brown bed. Each room had its own flat screen TV, and bathroom. The girls were in their living room that had a kareoke player. The girls were there till 6.

" See you later Moyo and Mei" Sakura said as she sprouted wings from FLY..

" Later" Meilin said as she left for her mansion.

" Bye Sakura Meilin" Tomoyo then grabed her wand which sprouted wings.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 1 hour later at the Kinomoto mansion~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Hello everyone " greted Nadeshiko. She had a blue dress that hugged her cirves and flew out at the bottom. Touya and his father were weating dress pants with white shirts. Kaho was wearing a green dress that reached her knee. Sakura was wearing a pinkskirt with a white formal shirt.

" Thankyou for inviting us" said Kashikoi. He too eas wearing a suit. Meilin had a red formal top with jeans. Sonomi had the same bussniss suit as always and Tomoyo was wearing a black flufy skirt with a white shirt and had white leggings on. After eating the parents had a searious yet happy face on.

"ok whats wrong?" Meilin said finally too creeped up

" we'll let you guess" sonomi said

" Did someone die?" Tomoyo adked

"…"

" is someone getting married" Sakura asked

" You are correct Sakura" Kashikoi said

" You three are engaged!" Sonomi and Nadeshiko said

" NANI !? WE'RE ENGAGED!?" The girls screamed before fainting of shock

"That went better than expected" Touya said before taking the girls to Sakura's room

* * *

**So review and dont forget about The New Transfer Student. By the way this one gonna have some swearing and slight well barely lime more like perve boys in the future. Also state test comin so not many uploads during April. Sayonara!**

** ㇬0Pure Dream**


	2. IM ENGAGED ! II

**Hey so howd ya like the first one? If you have any ideas for either of my stories PM me.**

**Pure: So girls enjoying this story**

**Meilin: What the hell is wrong with you!?**

**pure: what are ya talkin bout?**

**Tomoyo: Shes still mad about the who engaged to strangers thing**

**Pure: oh well. Just suck it up your gonna have to live with em**

**sakura: Nani!_Sigh_. Ok ill do the disclaimer**

**Pure Dream does not own CCS**

**CHAPTER 2: IM ENGAGED!? II**

**( boys are like 18 but Syaoran is still 17)**

**IN HONG KONG**

" Yo Syaoran" said a boy. He had golden eyes and somewhat tanned skin. He had blond hair with brown highlights. He was to be heir to the Taiyo clan and co.

" What da ya want Ryu" said an annoyed Syaoran. He was focusing on his sword training till Ryu came. Syaoran had tanned skin with amber eyes and had brown hair. Syaoran was the heir to the Li clan.

" Will you guys just shut the hell up!" a boy who was meditating said. He had navy blue hair and pale skin. He had sapphire eyes and had glasses. He was a powerful sorcerer and was supposedly cousins with Syaoran. The three met since 4th grade. They had all transferred to Japan when they were in 4th but when they returned to Hong Kong they got a massive headache and lost memories from going to Japan.

" Chill Eriol. Anyway you've been traking down that person for like 7 years. Just give up and accept destiny" Ryu said. Eriol has been traking down his other half for reasons unknown and everytime he was close someone would distract him.

" Go to hell. I'll never give up!" Eriol said with his fist in the air and fire in his blue eyes.

" Ya teach destiny a piece of your mind!" Syaoran said. He hasn't seen Eriol this focused on doing something for a LONG time. And something else was very entertaining, pissing off Eriol.

" Not a bad idea my cute little decendent" Eriol said

" Are you talking about _that_ spell?" Ryu asked

" Ya. You guys gonna help?" Eriol said

" Hell ya!" Syaoran and Ryu answered. Eriol and the guys got a dream which gave a spell to call 'destiny', destiny was a real person.

"Ok now take out your magical items" Ryu said. Syaoran took out his pendant and it turned to a sword. Ryu took out a golden cross with a red gem in the middle.

" Taiyan" he said ad it turned to a sword. Eriol took out his key and receited:

" Key which hides the power of darkness reveal your true form to me. I, Eriol, comand thy under the contract. Release" his key turned to a staff with a sun overlapped by a cresent moon. He released a blue aura and his staff turned to a sword.

"How did the spell go?" Ryu asked

" I think it was…" Syaoran started

_'riinng riiinnngg_' someones phone rang. The boys had been fully concentrated on the spell that they jumped.

" What the hell?!" Syaoran said

" Whos that damned person that left their phone on while training!?" a mad Eriol said.

"heh" Ryu laughed nerveously

"I'll be back in 5" Ryu said and left

-5 minutes later-

" What happened Ryu?" Syaoran asked

" Got hooked up with So Min" Ryu answered

" What happened to uh…?" Eriol started as he started to count his fingers.

"Number…6" Eriol said. Ryu had 6, no 7 girlfriends in the past 4 months(a new record).

" Broke up with her" Ryu said as if it didn't matter.

" Let's just finish the spell so I can go with So Min" Ryu said

"OK?" Eriol and Syaoran said. They didn't like Ryu for being such a playboy/ heartbreaker but they could stand it, for now.

" I remember the spell now" Eriol said. The boys joined their swords together and began their spell.

" By the divine powers of the sun and the moon we.." they stopped They turned to the presences of Shiefa, Feimei, Fanren and Fuutie Li, Syaoran's sisters aka Syaoran's nightmare.

" Watcha doing little brother?" Feimei, the youngest said. The young ladies were in their early 20's. They had light chocolate brown hair. Shiefa, Futie & Fanren had dark eyes. While Feimei shared the same eyes as her younger brother.  
" What do you want?" Syaoran said. His sisters would always bother him. From getting embarrassing pictures to bothering his training. He sometimes wondered if it was on purpose.  
" Syaoran, mother says that we shall have dinner with the Taiyo's and Eriol-san" Futtie, the oldest said.  
"Wait. When did Yelen-san invite me?" Eriol questioned. Just then Eriol received a telepathic message:

'_ Eriol-san please come to our dinner_  
_at 8 sharp. P.S. Mitzuki-san_  
_has given us the authority to_  
_do what we plan to you'_

"Does that answer your answer" Shiefa said  
"Ya" Eriol said embarrassed  
"We'll see you in a while!" Fanren said and the girls left mumbling something about new sister or something.  
"Should we continue?" Syaoran asked  
"Sure" Eriol said and they raised their swords again.  
"By the divine powers of the sun & moon, we command destiny to come forth. By the power of day and night, come forth!" a bright light with their magical symbols came. A figure was made out of the light. The light disappeared and a guy was there.  
' Ya called" the guy said. He had brown hair with some reddish brown highlights at the beginning top front hair,and had fairly tanned skin. He had reddish brown eyes. He was wearing a red sweater with a dark blue coat like vest and blue jeans accompanied by sneakers.  
" Who are you ?" Ryu asked  
'Must be an idiot' the figure thought  
"Idiot!" Syaoran said and slapped his head  
" You must be destiny-san" Eriol said respectively since he really doesn't like to be judged as an idiot.  
" Yes I am( quotes with fingers)' Destiny'... but you can call me Sho" Sho said  
" So Sho " Ryu started  
" Yes?" Sho questioned  
" How many babes will I get next month?" Ryu said  
"..Zero.." Sho said. " You can only have one" Sho mumbled  
"...WWHHATTT?!" Ryu said which made Eriol and Syaoran laugh  
" Will I meet my other half? " Eriol asked  
" Soon enogh" Sho said and Eriol did a victory dance.  
" By the way, Im NOT a magical fortune telling toy" Sho said  
" Of course not..your a DESTINY telling toy" Ryu said making Sho angry

" By the way.." Sho started when his eyes started glowing a blue aura. " Gotta go but good luck" Sho said. He snapped his fingers and dissapeared  
"phff. I think, no, I know I can do a better job" Syaoran said( really and I thought he fucked it up in 'A Date with Destiny') and turned his sword to a pendant  
" What time is it?" Eriol asked  
" Is it...time for lunch!" Ryu said  
" No!" Syaoran said a hit him  
" Oh shit its 7:30!" Eriol said  
" Let's leave! See ya in 30 minutes" Syaoran said and mumbled a spell. He disappeared and the other two also left.

Li Mansion

Ryu arrived with his mother Mia Taiyo, who was Japanese, and father Yong Hwa Taiyo,who was chinese. Mia had brown hair and purple eyes with not so tanned skin. Yong Hwa had blond hair with golden eyes and somewhat pale skin. They were in formal clothes, under Mia's persuasion. Eriol just wore a white shirt with black pants and a blue jacket. Syaoran had a white shirt with a black vest and black pants. They went to the dinner. They saw Naruku. She had long reddish brown hair with brown eyes and was fairly tall. Shes been going out with someone named Yukito Tsukishiro though they never met him since he was in Japan. Naruku had a red dress with a tear at her leg exposing it. The Li sisters had matching dresses just in green,yellow, orange and light blue. Finally Yelan Li came. She had her kimono on. It was purple with some gold( just imagine the movie).

( Imagine they ate an grandeur feast)

" Xiao Lang, Eriol and Ryu" Yelan started making the boys nervous.

"Hai" Syaoran struggled to say

" You three remember that the clans need an heir with a spouse for you to be head of our clan" Yelen said

" Yelen-san is right thats why you boys have been bethrond to.." Yong Hwa said, which the boys would never expect to come from.

"B-B-BETHROND!" Ryu said while the other two were in a nervous wreck.  
" Mother you have to be kidding we're only 18- and 17, we CAN'T be engaged!" Ryu said trying to persuade his mother,Mia. Usually Mia and Yong Hwa liked him to be a free bird but this is where he is finally caged. The girls weren't THAT surprised at the news since they knew.  
" Ryu! This is for your own good the deal has been made with the girls' parents. We shall take you guys to Japan to meet them." Yong Hwa said with seriousness that the boys knew now their is no turning back.  
" Fine then! I don't care anymore! I'm outta here!" Ryu said and left dropping his jacket at the floor.  
" Ru wait!" Eriol said and he and Syaoran went to follow him. The girls couldn't believe Ryu just did that. Of course they knew he was dramatic but I mean** come on **he just stormed of as if they told him that he was thrown off the clan or something like caged him in a room. But since he was a MAJOR player he did feel like that.  
" Forgive us for our son Yelen-san" Mia said  
" Do not fear for Destiny told me this will happen" Yelen said  
" We want them to be with their fated ones but they will have to remember once more" Yong Hwa said and they started cleaning.

* * *

**Sorry for taking forever test finished but I write my stories then post them and I need ideas.**  
**Furthermore I dropped my grades in like 3 classes( Not the test). I'm a wreck! Uploads will be (possibly)faster during June or summer vacation**  
**See ya,**

** PURE DREAM**

**P.S. You're free to pity me :(**


End file.
